


Memoir of a Nohrian King

by keroseneinablender



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is King Garon of Nohr, and I have been dead for over a decade. Despite how I might wish it, I cannot intervene in the events of my world. All I can do now is reflect on my life and the events unfolding around me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir of a Nohrian King

My name is King Garon of Nohr, and I have been dead for over a decade. 

Not that you would know this if you visited my country, for a pretender currently sits upon my throne. A monster, wearing my crown, my face, my very corpse. This creature is a puppet of one called Anankos, a mysterious figure who is attempting to lead both my nation of Nohr and the neighbouring kingdom of Hoshido into ruin. 

Hoshido…

One of my last living memories is of Hoshido’s last king. I had invited him to peace talks in Cheve, though that was never my intention. Looking back, it seems wasted now, all that hatred I felt towards Hoshido. All the envy that built watching them prosper while my own people starved. What has Nohr gained from that, in the end? But at that time, all I could think was that killing him would allow Nohr to share in the plenty of Hoshido; that killing him would make the pain in my head go away… He clearly wasn’t prepared for a trap, he can’t have even been expecting one. He and his retainers wouldn’t have brought their children to Cheve otherwise. 

Their children…

King Sumeragi deliberately stood between them and my archers, taking their arrows to spare the lives of his children. And still that wasn’t enough to kill him, so I struck him down myself. Then that child came running towards him and me. That’s when it struck me, that with the recent death of Hoshido’s Queen Ikona, and the deed that I had just committed, this child was now an orphan. ‘How would anyone know?’ I thought, I already had so many of my own children, who would notice one more? 

My own children…

There are only four of them left now, six counting the child I stole and my dear Arete’s Azura. The rest all left the world before I myself did, the result of my own failure, my own weakness. Because I couldn’t let any of my lovers go… Because I blinded myself to the discord in my own court. By the time I woke up and realized what was happening, it was already too late. Most of my children were gone. And then my lovely wife, Arete, disappeared. 

Arete…

I don’t know where she came from, all she ever told me was that she came from a foreign country. I heard rumours that she claimed to hail from a nation called Valla just before her death, but I doubt I will ever know the truth of those rumours. With her came a young daughter, the child of her late husband. I fell for Arete the moment I saw her, and welcomed her into Nohr as its new queen. The nobles of the land were much less welcoming than I, many refused to associate with her or her daughter. They claimed my marriage to her was a betrayal of my first wife Katerina. I had thought that she would win them over with time, but that was not meant to be. Arete’s disappearance, combined with the death of so many of my children, left me with a wound in my heart that has never healed. That was also when the headaches began…

Those headaches… 

I don’t know what caused them. Maybe they were a physical manifestation of the pain, envy and hatred I carried in my soul. I always thought the pain would go away if I conquered Hoshido. Now I don’t know. Maybe it would have, or maybe the pain was simply the monster that now possesses my body beginning to take over. Either way, it ended with my death. 

Did it end…? 

I’m dead, but I cannot seem to move on. All I can do is watch. Watch as that monster rules my country. Watch as my children suffer under a false father. I wish I could intervene. I wish that I could reveal the truth to my children. Then Nohr could be in the hands of her rightful ruler. But all I can do is watch. Watch as my children follow his orders and lead the armies of Nohr into Hoshido. While this new territory will be a boon for Nohr, I doubt that monster has her best intentions at heart. I guess I will know soon. Nohr's troops have crossed the Great Wall of Suzanoh and are making their way towards the Hoshidan capital. 

Who is that? 

Leo?! …No. By his clothes he would be Hoshidan, though he does look to be around Leo’s age. What is he doing here? I have always been alone here. Alone and watching. But if he’s here now… Could it be? I hope for his sake that it is not. Should I try to speak with him? No doubt he hates me for the invasion of his country. But he needs to know the truth of the fate that has befallen him. Perhaps together we can think if a way to do more than watch.


End file.
